


I Will Wait

by kingsergio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Fluff, Brotherly Love, Fluff, as per usual john is a dick, its hella angsty, kinda angsty lol, sam and dean are soft boys, what am i talking about, young Sam and Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsergio/pseuds/kingsergio
Summary: // one-shot // a little something about Sam and Dean's past, while waiting for their father to come home.





	I Will Wait

**Author's Note:**

> this was initially a question in my english exam (prompt: "where on earth have you been?" write a story which includes these words), which i got an B for. i decided i wanted to share this with the world.
> 
> and warning, some of these metaphors were stolen off tumblr posts and song lyrics- but my english teacher doesn't need to know!
> 
> timeline doesn't always match up.

Dean looked out to the dusty window once more. Fifteen days. It had been two weeks and a day ever since he and his 10-year-old brother Sam got dropped off in a cheap, crappy motel called "Liam's Place". Honestly, Dean was getting tired of this life. Ever since their mother got killed by the Yellow Eyed Demon in their own house, their broken little family have traveled around the states; their father had been obsessed with finding this creature.

With eyebrows furrowed in anger at the sight of nothing but gray charcoal and a lone Volkswagen through the glass window covered in specks of dust, Dean clicked his tongue and turned back. However, his temperament cooled down- as if a bonfire had been splashed with water, out in an instant- the moment he saw Sam.

His brother's face was plastered with a frown, sadness washed all over. "When's dad gonna come home?" He asked in a small voice.

Dean looked at his brother hopelessly. He saw where Sam was at- it was rather unfair that their father keep doing this to them. John would take off during the afternoon at a foreign state, with nothing but empty promises. And every time he took off, he would always assure the boys that he would be back in a three days. It was on rare occasions in which he actually did, like every May 2nd when it's Sam's birthday, or January 24th when it is Dean's. But the majority of the time, he would always call whichever trashy motel they were staying at and "apologize" for not being home; as if home was even a thing anymore for the boys.

Even though their dad's left them alone countless times before, it had never been as long as  _fifteen_ days. And to be completely honest, Dean did feel an ounce of worry making its way; but he'd swallow poison before admitting that he was actually anxious for his neglectful father's long-awaited arrival.

Dean was at a loss of what to say. His mouth gaped open, before closing again. However, his soundless reply was interrupted by the sound of the door clicking open. Dean's heart raced, the gun he received from his father for Christmas ready to fire on his grasp. Nonetheless, there was still a trickle of hope that maybe, just maybe, it was John.

An anxiety-filled second passed, and Dean's handgun never got a chance to prove itself. It was in fact, John. He stood there at the door, his gray scruff dirty from the journey, and brown leather jacket soaked in sweat. Dean was almost ready to shower his father with words of anger and disappointment, but the only words he managed to let out were, "where on Earth have you been?"

The chocolate bag that matched the worn-out cushions in the motel made a loud thump as soon as it hit the hard wooden flooring. John's green eyes showed guilt before it turned back to being soldier-like.

"Watch your tone, boy," John said in his gruff, Southern accent. "And out. I've been out, you know that. I found a new lead on the Yellow Eyed Demon, and we're taking a trip to Georgia right after I get the chance to settle in."

"Dad," Sam called out from his spot, right in front of the bedroom archways. "I don't want to go to Georgia. I want to go back home. To Kansas."

John crouched next to his son and lifted his tattooed arm, placing it on Sam's shoulder. John always did have a soft spot for Sam. Dean suspected it was because he had his mother's eyes, and it hurt their father too much to look at them. "Why not? It'd be fun, like an adventure, buddy."

"I'm tired," Sam replied. "And so is Dean. I want to go home, dad."

John let out an exhausted sigh and got back up on his feet. "I miss home too, Sammy, but I'm sorry, I just have to go tomorrow." John looked back at Dean. "Come on now, you two get some rest, gotta get up early tomorrow, alright?"

With that, John went to his room in the motel, leaving muddy foot stains on the carpet which hardened like both of his sons' hearts did that night.

As soon as John was out of sight, Dean held his brother closer, ruffling his messy chestnut hair. Both brothers fell asleep on the couch late, tears staining their cheeks. As young boys, they still had a twinge of hope in their hearts, a hope that wished their father would change his mind and just go back home.

But as a Winchester, they know it would never happen.


End file.
